The present invention relates to an electrically conductive component, in particular a housing part, for electrical plug connectors in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
In currently known electrically conductive housing parts for electrical plug connectors, cadmium is used as a corrosion protection layer, and a compound containing hexavalent chromium (Cr6+) is used as a passivation layer. A layer composition of this type assures the necessary conductivity, so that the housing part can function, for example, as electrical shielding, and also sufficient corrosion resistance to environmental influences. Nevertheless, the disadvantages encountered in housing parts of this type, specifically in their layer composition, lie in the fact that cadmium is highly toxic, and compounds made of, or containing, hexavalent chromium are carcinogenic.
For the aforementioned reasons, it has been decided to ban harmful substances of this type from the manufacture of electrical and electronic components. A European Directive (RoHs) now states that, exceptions aside, toxic metals such as lead, cadmium, hexavalent chromium, and the like may not be used in electrical and electronic equipment.
It is thus the objective of the present invention to describe an electrically conductive component of the type mentioned above, in particular a housing part for electrical plug connectors, which avoids using the aforementioned metals and their compounds but which nevertheless possesses sufficient conductivity and corrosion resistance.
To achieve this objective in an electrically conductive component of the aforementioned type, in particular a housing part for electrical plug connectors, the features indicated in claim 1 are provided.